<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watcher's by BeesAndTheDamned</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112473">Watcher's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAndTheDamned/pseuds/BeesAndTheDamned'>BeesAndTheDamned</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DadSchlatt, Gen, God-like AU, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, more tags to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAndTheDamned/pseuds/BeesAndTheDamned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watchers are those who are chosen by  observers  to become a demigod, each watcher has a different job assigned to them.</p><p>( sorry for the shit summary)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, TommInnit &amp; Tubbo, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is inspired from a anonymous  user on ao3 prompt, I changed quite alot  of  what was the original prompt but it's still pretty  cool.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>millenniums ago, life and death scavenged for a land to call their own. they hunted for lush gardens and harsh seas to control, to rule over with their mighty powers. although opposites, they worked together well, and depended on the other’s company to survive.</p><p>after the long journey, they stumbled upon a land later to be known as the ‘DreamSMP’. the land was massive, covering mountains to deserts, to snowy plains and plentiful jungles. </p><p>the two beings, or gods, observed and cared for the land, bearing the name ‘The Observers.’ centuries passed by, with life caring for all living things, and death guiding the passed to the in between- a resting place for those who have died to reside.<br/>
they soon realized these tasks would become hard, as humans began to navigate through the rolling hills. </p><p>the mortals built houses, castles, and even towers, becoming self-sustaining societies through survival and creativity. life thrived on the happiness of others, and their power grew day by day the more the humans interacted positively. </p><p>but death grew jealous. without negative forces, death remained weak. as they watched their counterpart grow, they shrunk, becoming a forgotten force. </p><p>and as the population of this world grew, more and more elements became introduced. earth, fire, water, and air were discovered, along with overbearing emotions. </p><p>greed, power, war- all negative feelings life struggled to hide from the naive humans. life would try and prevent death during the crusades to create pain and anger, but death found a way. it always does.</p><p>although once close bonded, life and death began to separate. they arranged a meeting<br/>
to discuss their new plans to take care of the growing world, finding the new elements difficult for only two gods to control.</p><p>‘these mortals need our help, and we must protect them,’ life said, calling upon death to stop their attempts at dictating. </p><p>‘these mortals need to learn survival. without pain, they may never truly grow,’ death responded. </p><p>life only stared sadly. they must find a way to compromise before they fall apart. </p><p>‘what if we hired watchers. each one appointed carefully, chosen to take care of certain elements. earth, water, air, and fire! war! greed and sentiment!’</p><p>death laughed, ‘you must be mistaken. war would break out if we made people demigods. jealousy would ring through the land! do you wish to destroy this land more?’</p><p>life shook their head, ‘no, i would never wish that upon these humans!’</p><p>‘then what do you suggest?’ death asked. </p><p>‘once a human dies, we judge their abilities on their connection to an element. if we deem one fit to take care of, lets say, the sea, then we send them a letter, discussing rules they must follow to take the role as a watcher!” life suggests. </p><p>‘life, i don’t believe you understand how difficult that may become. every element has positive and negative attributes, and one person directing the decision will become a problem.”</p><p>‘i trust you, death. you are the closest friend of mine, and we have ruled together for lifetimes. if you know each element well enough, then you may decide who becomes a candidate to watch over a part of this universe,’ life said, fondly looking over to death. </p><p>‘there needs to be positive, negative, and neutral watchers, each with their own set of rules to follow. if one is broken, then we must make sure they are removed,’ life adds on, spawning in a pen and paper to write the ideas down. </p><p>‘and what if your plan fails? what rules will these people share?’ death demands. </p><p>‘three common rules will be made for each to follow:</p><p>1.  never tell mortals of your job. if they find       out on their own, you still may never confirm it    is your duty. they may interrogate you as much as they please, but you must never reveal your true self. </p><p>2. abuse of power results in immediate removal. harvesting the energy in which you are supposed to reproduce is dangerous, and can cause unwanted casualties. </p><p>3. depending on the role you receive, you must follow the respective rules for that element. if you are cast with a negative element, you must follow through with negative energy. if you refuse to do so, your powers may be stripped from you. ‘</p><p>‘and you are sure this will work?’ death asks, taking the paper and reading over the rules life has written. </p><p>life nods. ‘we can plan a century long trial, and if it fails, you may come up with your own plan to take care of our world.’</p><p>‘i will hold you to that promise, life,’ death chuckles, extending their arm out to the other.</p><p>life casts a small smile, shaking hands with death. ‘then it is decided. tomorrow, we find our first watchers.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter one: The observer of death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tw: character death, blood/gore, murder. </p><p>If there are any trigger warnings I missed please inform me :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My friend  really helped me edit and correct my grammar as well as help me with details. I would credit her but she wants to remain  anonymous but I just wanted to say thank you to them :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They where lead to a trap, a trap in which they all would lose thier frist life.</p><p>The l'manbergian's were lead down a dampened and baltic tunnel, their footsteps echoed with such a suffocating sound. It almost felt as if the walls were practically begging them to run away.</p><p>At the near end of the tunnel, the men could see a dark room, casting shadows on their faces.</p><p>Wilbur was the one of the first to enter the room filled with chests, each one with a name of one of the soldiers. </p><p>Wilbur's cold and slender hands pried open his chest to find nothing, it was completely empty. At first he was confused, what was this? A joke? And then it all clicked, it was a trap.</p><p>They were betrayed by Eret.</p><p>Wilbur's heart sunk, they had been tricked; he had to warn them! But before he could even turn around to shout at them to run and hide, it was too late. </p><p>Tommy had ask Eret about the button on the floor before clicking it, and leading them all to their demise.</p><p>The walls began to open, to reveal the members of the dream smp. Dream, George, Sapnap, the whole group of antagonists charged the young warriors, throwing harming potions and slicing through their bodies with ease. </p><p>The l'manbergian's were all slaughtered, without any remorse, just for them to hear before their last aching breaths-</p><p>"it was never ment to be, down with the revolution boys.”<br/>
__________</p><p>The light was fading fast from his eye's, Tubbo had never been so scared.</p><p>His friend, the person he looked up to! Hell, the one he even saw as a brother figure, betrayed him.</p><p>How could he not see it? They were gathering supplies with each other for weeks. </p><p>"Eret?" Tubbo croaked out in a desperate attempt to call for help. His throat was hoarse, and stung at the sensation of talking. </p><p>Blood was slowly seeping out of him at a rapid pace. His tired eyes looked up at the man standing above him, the one who plunged the sword into his chest. </p><p>Sapnap, his murderer. Sapnap along with George had been harassing him for weeks. Tubbo knew he wasn't safe outside L’manburg because of them and his first life was now taken by the same two. </p><p>what a pity.<br/>
____________</p><p>Tubbo gasped as he shot forward, waking up in what he could only read about. </p><p>The void, he was dead! He died... Tubbo was shaking. He could breathe, but he still felt the sword in his chest being pulled out. </p><p>He pulled himself off of the ground, heart racing. He was trying not to cry, though the tears falling from his face showed that he had failed. </p><p>Tubbo read about how the observer of death lived in the void. The stories about the observer said that he was cruel and evil, a negative energy.</p><p>Other stories told about the types of watchers and the three observers. There where negative, positive, and neutral observers, and there were watchers. </p><p>Positive observers were life, value, and protection.</p><p>Negative were death, greed, and war. </p><p>Neutral were most commonly know as the elements, the ones that had to do both positive and negative.<br/>
_________</p><p>Tubbo was scared. He tried to look around, but there was nothing. </p><p>The void was pitch black, yet his senses seemed to work. He, thankfully, felt the floor underneath him.</p><p>Then, all of a sudden, what felt like  arms had wrapped around him like a hug from the darkness.</p><p>Death. It was a hug from the observer of death himself. Tubbo attempt to run- before he felt how loving and kind deaths embrace was. The young boy accepted the observer’s sweet attempt to calm the panicking boy. </p><p>Tubbo realized that the stories were false. He wasn't evil- no, Death was kind.</p><p>The observer was a negative, but wasn't evil.</p><p>Tubbo tried to grab at the observer, and was successful. He opened his eyes to examine the observer’s clothes. </p><p>The observer’s face resembled a totem of undying, although he had a playful demeanor- as for he wore a shark onesie.</p><p>The observer smiled down at the boy, slowly letting him go. Death held out his hand for the younger, and Tubbo accepted the observer’ wordless  request.</p><p>"Tubbo,” The observer said softly to the boy, walking him down a now grassy ground and a starry sky. </p><p>"Yes?” Tubbo felt panic rise in his chest. Had he done something wrong? Was the observer upset?</p><p>"Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble. I have a few questions for you.” The observer smiled down at Tubbo with kind eyes.</p><p>"Okay...” Tubbo whispered out, looking up at the calming gaze.</p><p>"How old are you?"</p><p>"I'm 13.”</p><p>"How did you die?"</p><p>Tubbo froze. His chest ached with each thought of the panic room- terrified eyes, burning swords...</p><p>“I was murdered,” he admits.</p><p>"Do you know why I'm talking to you?" </p><p>"No"</p><p>The observer hummed a response of satisfaction. “Do you know what a watcher is?"</p><p>"Kind of...” </p><p>"Would you like me to explain, young one?”</p><p>Tubbo nodded eagerly.</p><p>"Tubbo, a watcher is one that is chosen by me, the observer of death. But you already knew who I was, didn’t you?” The observer chuckled at the smaller before continuing.</p><p>"I decide who is suitable for what job, if any. Watchers are important because observers can't do everything by themselves. Do you see where I’m getting?"</p><p>"Yes?" Tubbo noticed they had stopped walking. He was so caught up in what the observer was saying, that he didn't even pay attention to where the observer was taking him.</p><p>He looked forward, focusing on a beautiful garden. Roses, lily of the valley’s, and all types of tulips littered the green path. Bees and butterflies, along with a stream watering the garden’s flowers could be seen from where he stood. </p><p>And in the middle of the lush area was a thrown, with flowers intertwining through the golden pedestal. Beside the chair, a stone table sat with a letter on it.</p><p>"Tubbo, I choose a new watcher today. I must trust someone with the responsibility to hold such power. While they might be young, I think that their heart will stay pure and won't become corrupted- unlike the last.”</p><p>The younger watches as the observer’s eyes glossed over with quilt and regret. A deep sigh left his mouth, and he met the god’s eyes once again.</p><p>“Tubbo, will you become the watcher of nature? I know it’s a lot, but the earth is dying and the other observers can't take care of it at the moment." The observer placed a firm hand on Tubbo’s right shoulder, careful not to hit any wounds.</p><p>Tubbo was in shock. An observer had chosen him- him! Out of all people to become an watcher, it was him that was chosen. </p><p>This was an amazing opportunity, a chance for power! He could play with all the bees he wanted, he could spend every day tending to plants and animals. A new wave of confidence washed over Tubbo.</p><p>"I-" </p><p>"Tubbo, before you say anything- I need you to know that there are rules, and it won't be all rainbows and unicorns.” The observer’s hand left his shoulder and moved to his back, ushering the boy to turn around. </p><p>“Over there Tubbo, by the throne, is a letter with your name on it. It’ll explain everything you need to know. But for now I must go, I've neglected my duties as an observer of death for too long, and it’s getting quite crowded in the void... goodbye, Tubbo. Think carefully, and be smart.”</p><p>The observer was gone before Tubbo could say another word.</p><p>He slowly walked to the throne, carefully gliding his hands over the shiny metal. He then turns to the stone table, inching his hand across to grab the letter. </p><p>With shaking hands, and a heart full of wonder, he opens the envelope, eyes tracing each word as determined as he could be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter  one should  be out in a few days maybe a week :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>